


Hold your Brothers close

by HeroofOlympus24



Series: Broken but strong [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Good Older Sibling Tim Drake, Good Sibling Damian Wayne, Hurt Damian Wayne, Hurt Tim Drake, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroofOlympus24/pseuds/HeroofOlympus24
Summary: Tim and Damian find themselves in what appears to be a ransom but soon they'll find out how wrong they are.It is something much more they're captors want to cause them pain and that's exactly what they'll do
Relationships: Tim Drake & Damian Wayne
Series: Broken but strong [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063970
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Hold your Brothers close

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning : panic attack and implied torture
> 
> see notes at the end

Tim wasn't sure how long it had been since they were taken but he was sure that Bruce had noticed that his two  
youngest sons didn't make it home from the gala that night.

All he and Damian could do now was sit and pretend to be scared of some amateurs wanting money.

How fun exactly how he wanted to spend his Friday  
locked up in a smelly cell with only his demonic little brother.

Tim knew he shouldn't complain about things that had already happened ( he'd been taught that from an early age) the best thing to do is make a plan and move forward.

Kind of hard to do with a kid glaring daggers at him as if his existence was the cause of all the worlds problems  
God why of all people did he have to get stuck with the spawn of Satan himself

Tim couldn't stand Damian the feeling was mutual

Tim hated Damian ~~he would die for him~~

But now that hate had toned down to a strong dislike and eventually a sort of truce. Sure it wasn't the sort of relationship that Dick had wanted for them to have but the one that they had now was working.

I mean Damian hadn't attempted to murder him anymore not counting the incident at breakfast with the butter knife but Alfred had set Damian straight with a firm swat to his unsuspecting rear. Tim still snickered at the look  
on Damian's face when it had happened to this day.

A frustrated 'Tt' from Damian interrupted Tim's pondering.

Tim ignored him for a while, but looked up in surprise when Damian started pounding his fists against the door yelling obscenities to the people that captured them 

He was up in an instant "what the fuck Demon"

Damian sneered at him "Drake I refuse to sit by and do nothing and besides the sooner I escape the sooner I get to  
be out of your dreadful company" he spat "I don't understand what Grayson and father see in you"

Tim rolled his eyes he was used to Damian's insults by now. He grabbed the 10 year old by the wrist and dragged him to the back of the cell.

"Listen brat we're civilians here we can't do anything out of the ordinary." he whispered.

_Thump Thump. Thump_

"Cease your hold on me drake"

Tim payed no attention to him instead his eyes were glued to the door 

"Damian" he began "Do you hear that?"

Damian's eyebrows furrowed "Of Corse I do imbecile"

Tim took a deep breath tucking Damian into his side (It wasn't to comfort the brat it was only for the act)

Damian on his part didn't say anything instead his body tensed up.

_Their abductors were here_

*****************************************************

What disturbed Tim the most about him was the deep scar trailing down the side of his face and the eye patch he wore. The other two buffoons with him were just plain ugly.

Tim thought he was doing pretty well playing scared rich kid, Damian on the other hand mouthed off to them at any chance that he got. That's probably the reason he got it first.

Tim had never felt more helpless in his life when he was forced to watch Damian writher in pain the worst thing was he couldn't do anything with the buffoons restraining him.

When his turn came and it made contact with his flesh he didn't feel anything for the first few seconds and then the burning began

Tim swore he could smell the burning skin it had felt like an eternity but really it was only a few minutes.

The pain blurred out the taunts from the men and Damian's death threats

Tim looked down at his mangled arm.

Those bastards had branded them with hot irons

_3 hours 25 minutes_

He no longer felt the burning sensation the pain had gone which had left the wound feeling numb

But the only thing that mattered to him right now was that they'd taken Damian hours ago with the intent of harm

Tim could already see Bruce's disappointed face

_' you had one job protect your brother and you failed that'_

_'failure'_

_'Disappointment_

_Waste of space_

_Pretender_

Tim couldn't breathe . Why couldn't he breathe?  
His chest was closing in on him. He tried takin oxygen in large gulps and his fingers dug into his scalp.

Defeated he slumped onto his knees and took a few shuddering breaths.

God why was he so weak Damian and Jason are right he truly is the weakest robin. A liability.

None of the others would've reacted like this so why did he.

Shakily, Tim wiped the tears welling up in his eyes away and sat up straight he had to stay calm and collected  
it's what Bruce expects.

Tim shared a bitter laugh while he was over here being an over dramatic baby while Damian was probably being tortured by those creeps Tim swore he could hear faint boyish screams or was he hallucinating

Either way his little brother was being tortured and there was nothing he could do about 

Tim wasn't religious or anything but he prayed that night to whoever was listening

*********************************************

They forced him to walk. Those cold hearted bastards had forced the child that they had beat.... no tortured  
to walk back to his cell.

Damian's fancy dress suit was in bloody tatters and his small head was held low so Tim couldn't see his face.  
The little boy had stumbled in and then collapsed onto his knees clawing at the ground

"Oh Dami" he began approaching his brother carefully as one might to a wounded animal.

"-ake" he wheezed like every word was causing him pain.

Damian looked up and that alone caused anything Tim had to say died down his throat. It wasn't the black and blue bruises adjourning his his face that took Tim's breath away.

No it was the bloody outline of a mask drawn on Damian's face.

And then Damian chocked out three words that would change their lives

" Dr-Drake they know"

**Author's Note:**

> Aww Timmy is so insecure he and Damian are so similar in that if only DC let them bond anyway hope you enjoyed I'll try to post once a week leave your opinions in the comments  
> an stay safe


End file.
